Messaging systems receive and store messages for users. For example, voice mail systems receive and store voice messages, electronic mail systems receive and store e-mail messages, and so forth. Unified messaging systems integrate different streams of communication (e.g., electronic mail (email), short messaging service (SMS), fax, voice, video, or others) into a single or unified message store that may be accessible from a variety of different devices. While unified messaging systems can enable a user to receive and store messages of various types at a single message store, it can be inconvenient for users to access the unified messaging system to control disposition of their messages.